


Something Human

by candlehoot22



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Demon, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Phan - Freeform, angel - Freeform, demon and angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlehoot22/pseuds/candlehoot22
Summary: What happens when an angel visits hell? Could good and evil actually live in harmony? Or is it just a recipe for disaster ?





	Something Human

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I made this based on the art made by @artofthephan in tumblr. I really liked it and inspired me to write this.  
> Thank you for sharing your drawings with us!!

Heaven was a mess, everything was a disaster. All the angels were worriedly flying from one place to another trying to fit all the humans that were arriving there, but there was a problem; not all of them should be there. No one was going to hell, and that was weird.   
“Have you seen what is going on with Lucifer down there?” Mihael asked with worried eyes. His silky hair was slightly messier than usual.  
“I really don’t know. It’s been a while since I have talked with him, you know” Phil answered.   
Well, his name wasn’t Phil, it was Barachiel but, it was a little bit extra for him and, since he had to spend a lot of time with humans down on earth (he sometimes served as a guardian angel) he decided to change his name to something easier to remember.   
“I know you don’t like this idea, Phil, but you might have to go down there to see what’s going on”  
“I don’t understand why it has to be me! There are at least other 100 angels that can do it just as well as me…”  
Mihael just stared at Phil, he had a smile forming in his face and his eyes glowed in that special way they always did, so brightly yet so soft. His wings softly rested in his back, the white silky feathers touching the fabric of his cloak.   
Phil didn’t quite understand why Mihael was so eager in sending him to hell (like, literally), there were plenty of angels that could do the same, but there he was. He hated down there, and for obvious reasons; a place where people are being punished, where you face your deepest and darkest fears. And the demons… those sneaky creatures always searching for desperate souls, always trying to find a way to allure people into doing things they would regret later.   
Yes, Lucifer was once his brother, and if father had decided that his faith was being down there, then it was right. He’d never questioned father until that day, when Lucifer was sent to hell to pay for his sins. That was the first time he really thought maybe even his own father could be wrong, but he rapidly dropped the subject when the rest of the angels started to reprehend him about how he could think that way of him.  
“Fine, Mihael, I will go down to hell to see what’s happening. But that’s it”  
“That was all I was asking you, Phil” Mihael smiled widely at him, he was holding something behind his eyes, not a mischievous look, but a fondly one. Like he knew what was going to happen, and that he was happy about it. Without saying any other word, Mihael disappeared in a pale haze of dusty starlight.   
Phil did the same shortly after, he spread his wings and started flying. Many times he had gone to earth, maybe just to help a confused soul or (in more important occasions) serve as a guardian angel. He always felt liberated when he was there. He could move with his feet instead of his wings, and it was not that he hated flying, he had just always been kind of clumsy and he felt ashamed every time he flew with his brothers, that just easily and smoothly passed through the clouds.  
…  
That night he couldn’t sleep, his head was clouded with thoughts and every time he tried to drop the subject, another worry would pop in his head, each one worse than the other. He didn’t want to admit, but he was scared.  
Phil knew hell was real, but he’d never thought that someday he was going to see it in the flesh. Yes, he knew he was an angel and he hadn’t done anything wrong but, aren’t we all a bit guilty of something deep inside us? Those thoughts that cloud our nights when we think no one can see us, we can easily create our own hell in our own mind.  
With an uneasy feeling in the bottom of his stomach, he hushed himself to sleep.   
…  
Now, how may one enter hell? Well, Phil just needed to find a graveyard, which was not a difficult task.   
After looking at many graveyards, he decided to stay in a small one near a river. Which country he was in? He didn’t bother in looking.   
The crusty leaves sat on the pavement, silently admiring everything while the wind whistled loudly. It was what humans called autumn; the once green trees were now brown and the sun was rapidly setting behind two grey cloud full of rain. Phil didn’t think it was beautiful, he thought it was sad.   
He sat on a bench and, carefully, he pulled out his knife. Sharp enough to cut everything, but small and ethereal-looking enough to look inoffensive. The handle of the knife was bathed in gold quartz with small white speckles dancing and moving through it. It was barely a few inches, but a wrong move and he could be in serious problems.   
He closed his eyes and started cutting the palm of his hand, letting the blood fall to the ground. Phil started chanting what Mihael had taught him, the words a little shaky but with determination and, after what he felt it was an infinity, he felt the ground beneath his feet crumble and for the first time he dared to open his eyes.   
He was definitely not at earth anymore, that was for sure. It was hot, everything was: the walls behind him exhaled ashes and a sulfur-ish smell Phil didn’t like at all. The floor was a soft red with some parts seemingly being on fire.   
It was a lot, and Phil started to feel scared. He didn’t know where exactly he was but one think was for sure: angels like him were hated down there. He had to find Lucifer quickly to just leave that hole and return to heaven.   
He decided to walk, thinking that maybe his wings would draw way too much attention and, anyway, he preferred walking. The further he entered there, the creepier and horrid hell became; he could hear screams and laments, but he never saw a single soul. The ground beneath his feet was getting warmer and started to burn with more intensity, so he took that as a signal that he was getting closer to wherever he had to be.   
It was a few minutes later was when he saw it, and felt his blood drained completely from him. A couple of meters away from him was a demon, and it was nothing like he had ever imagined: his body was the same as a human, with the exception that the skin was a vibrant red color that reflected the fire coming from the ground. The demon had horns between the hair, which was brushed in brown curls. Two little wings rested in the back, which Phil thought it was kind of hilarious, because there was no way that that demon could fly with those stupidly small wings.   
Phil wanted to hide, he really did, but there was literally no place to do it. He thought, maybe if he turned around and started walking the opposite direction…but it was already too late.   
Faster than he could have ever imagined, the demon appeared inches away from him. It was quite tall but, although Phil knew it was a demon, he didn’t feel scared anymore, the face in front of him was human, just as his.   
“Are you lost, little angel?” The demon asked with a smirk forming on its face.   
“How do you know I’m…”  
“It’s pretty obvious, no one down here has a halo above their heads and walk fully dressed in white clothes”  
It didn’t seem scary at all, and Phil started to wonder if it was a trap or something like that. The voice of the demon was soft and the look on he had the most beautiful eyes Phil probably had ever seen.   
“I, um, yes. I am an angel, Phil. Do you have a name?”  
“Yes, in fact I do, Dan” He gave Phil a warm smile and he couldn’t help but do the same.   
They stayed like that for a moment, none of them knowing what to say or what to do. Everything felt knew, strange and yet kind of nice. Phil quickly threw that thought of his brain and remembered why he was down there.   
“If I’m not bothering you, could I ask you Dan, where is Lucifer? I need to see him”  
“Ha, yeah me too. Nobody has seen him in a while, no one knows what happened, it’s kind of strange you know? He always likes to be around to punish people and that…”  
“So he’s not down here like, at all?” Dan just nodded as a response. Phil was shocked, and he started to wonder what the hell was going on.   
Mihael and everyone up in heaven would get a big surprise when Phil told them that not even the demons knew what was going on.   
And that’s when he realized he didn’t need to stay any longer down there. He locked eyes with Dan, his warm brown eyes staring right back at him, and at that moment he realized that he wanted to spend a little more time down there.   
“So, I guess you have to go now” He gave him a shy smile “It was really nice meeting you, Phil” Dan’s cheeks became impossibly more red than before.   
“Actually, it wouldn’t hurt me to stay a little longer here…”  
“Wait really?”  
“Yeah, I mean, if you don’t mind”  
Dan smiled fondly at him “I wouldn’t mind at all”  
…  
There wasn’t much to see down in hell, so they ended up sitting in a big rock Dan showed him.   
Hell was horrible, everything was too warm and the only colors that seemed to exist were black and red. But Dan was nice and he wasn’t definitely what he had expected when he thought of a demon.   
Phil had always thought of demons as heartless creatures that their only purpose was to destroy everything and everyone. But, as far as Phil knew, Dan was more human that some people he had met before.   
He was sad down there, and alone. Phil could notice it in the tone Dan spoke; life down there seemed horrid, and he really wished he could do something about it.   
“I’m so sorry your days are boring and kind of crappy here, I wished I could do something, you… I really like you Dan”  
“Thank you, Phil. But this place isn’t so bad…now that you’re here”  
And that’s when Phil stopped caring. He didn’t care if he was in hell, if Dan was a demon and he was an angel. He didn’t care if his father would banish him from heaven, he wanted Dan like he had never wanted something or someone in his life ever before.   
He grabbed Dan by the wrist and locked his lips with him. It burned, he felt his mouth literally getting warmer, but at that moment he didn’t care if he was turning into ashes, he only care about feeling Dan’s lips in his.   
Dan seemed a little (to say the least) confused at first, but it didn’t take him that much to pull his body nearer to Phil’s while he held him between his arms.   
It felt ethereal.  
And when they finally separated from the kiss, neither of them knew what to say again, but that didn’t matter, because they had each other’s company. Even if they were in the lowest and most horrible place in the world, at that moment they felt complete and truly happy. They weren’t an angel and a demon, they were two souls in love, something human…


End file.
